The invention relates generally to baggage handling and, more specifically, to the handling of smart baggage in an airport.
Smart baggage, that is baggage that is capable of moving on its own, has become more popular and its use by travelers is increasing. Currently, smart bags are available which are configured to follow a traveler as they walk through various environments. For example, the smart baggage will follow the traveler and if any obstacle is found, then the smart baggage will avoid the obstacle and will follow the passenger.